The Day The World Stood Still
by Klutz242
Summary: Carina Elizabeth Potter is the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, right? So why does she have blonde hair and blue eyes? And why can she do magic so out of the ordinary for normal witches? And what's this about reincarnation?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Ginny let out the breath she was holding. She hadn't actually expected him to show. In all honesty, she hadn't expected him to even answer her owl. She nodded as he sat in the seat across from her in the small homely cafe.

"What is it that you uh, wanted to talk about?" He asked hesitantly.

Ginny smiled weakly. "I-well, I figured you had the right to know, I'mpregnantwithyourchild," she said in one breath pretty damn quick, if she said so herself.

He froze. "Repeat?" He asked slowly, his voice in a soft hiss.

Ginny grimaced slightly. "I'm pregnant. And it's yours." She stated in monotone, staring him straight in the eye.

He acted as though he'd been hit. "No. You're lying."

Her eyes flashed at him. "You really think I would lie about this? I'm seventeen! The war just ended, and I had a plan to start my life! And let me tell you, this was NOT part of the plan. My parents are going to kill me, hell my brothers are going to kill me! So don't you dare, don't you fucking dare, accuse me of lying!" She screeched at him.

He scowled and looked around nervously. "Lower your voice. People are looking," he muttered. It was true. Almost everyone in the cafe was staring at them.

"Let them look!" She shouted, standing up furiously. "Damn't just give me an answer! Are you going to have anything to do with OUR child or not?" He didn't reply. Ginny slammed her hands against the table, making her water glass shake. "Tell me!"

He stood up abruptly. "No. You can do whatever the hell you want to with the... Thing, but don't count me in on it." He turned around and stomped off, slamming the poor door behind him.

Harry Potter walked out of the shadow and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "Don't you worry about him Gin. Don't you worry. We'll tell everyone the baby's mine. It won't even know otherwise growing up. Malfoy's blood might run through the baby's veins, but I'll be its daddy. We'll be its mommy and daddy. We'll be the baby's parents. Screw Malfoy, he'll be the one missing out."

A/N Yes, I know. The last thing I should be doing is adding ANOTHER story, but I've been wanting to write this FOREVER! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Saving Me

A/N So I should add, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and Snape all live. Dumbledore is still dead though.

"Daddy!" Carina squealed brightly, before running to Harry and jumping into his lap. "It's Vicky's birdday today daddy. She's two now! That's waaayyy bigger than one, but nowhere NEAR as big as three, right daddy? I'm still much biggerer than her, aren't I daddy?" Carina asked in just about one breath.

Harry smiled weakly, before hugging his daughter tightly. "Of course love," he murmured. He didn't really know what he was agreeing with, but he was very grateful just to hold her.

Carina seemed to deflate. "Daddy?" She asked suddenly soft. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Harry looked at his daughter's deep blue watery eyes and felt his heart fall. "No princess, you didn't do anything. Daddy's just being silly. You're perfect," Harry chuckled lightly, feeling his own eyes begin to tear up. "You're absolutely perfect."

Carina looked confused. "But if it's not me who is it? Nobody's allowed to hurt my daddy! I'll, I'll, I'll pinch him!"Carina declared.

Harry had to chuckle. "You'll pinch him?"

"Mhm! Nobody can hurt you! I won't let them. You're my daddy forever and ever," Carina nodded as though finalizing her words. As though making them fact.

Harry let out a sigh. "You wanna know something kiddo? You'll always be my baby. No matter how old you get or what you do, you'll always be my daughter and I will always love you. And I will never let anything happen to you, ok?"

Carina let out a bell sounding laugh. "Of course you won't silly, you're superman. You'll always protect me." Carina cuddled tightly into Harry.

Harry shot a look at the firewhisky beside him, but instead of downing it, he held his Carina instead. He decided then and there, as he ran his hand through her blonde hair, that he needed help, and he would let Ginny find it for him.

A/N I know, really short chapters so far, but I'm trying to give a little background information before I really start the story. Now, can anybody tell me what they think Harry needs help with? A hint is mentioned in the story, what do you think?


	3. Welcome Home

"Daddy's coming home, daddy's coming home, daddy is coming ho-ome!" Carina sang brightly, as she danced across the living room with her doll.

Ginny laughed as she watched her daughter, "Having fun their love?"

"Of course mommy! Daddy's coming home!" Carina scoffed, gaping at her as if she was from another planet.

Ginny held her hands in the universal peace sign, but before she could reply a voice shouted, "What kind of welcoming is this? An empty house?"

"DADDY!" Carina screeched, running to the living room doorway where Harry had managed to sneak into.

Harry grabbed Carina and spun her around. "Now this is what I expected, how are you sweetie? I missed you!"

Carina gave him the same look that she had given Ginny earlier. "You're the one that was sick for a whole month! How are YOU?"

Harry hugged her tight. "I'm better now love, I promise. I'm not sick anymore and I promise I won't get so sick again, now why don't you go play in your room with Dollie while me and mommy talk?"

Carina gave him a blinding smile as she jumped from his arms and grabbed her doll from where she had accidentally dropped it from seeing Harry. "Okie dokie daddy! But after you and mommy stop talking you have to come play, ok?" The puppy dog eyes she gave Harry made him chuckle.

"Of course I will sweet heart, now go on and play."

Not having to be told twice, Carina skipped to her room.

Harry sighed as he looked at Ginny. "Dear Merlin I've missed this," he murmured as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I've missed you so so much, you're never allowed to go away for that long again, understand?" Ginny's voice was chocked, filled with tears she had been fighting for the sake of her three year old.

Harry gave a cold laugh. "I hope I never have to, Gin, I really do. It was Hell being stuck in that place for so long, to not be able to see you or 'Rina, to miss an entire month!"

Ginny stared up at him with the same unflinching eyes that had been passed down to Carina, only this time the color was brown. "But now you won't miss anymore, because now you are here, you are here Harry, completely you. That month sucked, but it's worth it if it means that you can be you again, without the bottle. And if you end up needing another month, well then that's not much in the time of life, now is it?"

Harry gaped at Ginny. "How is it," he murmured, "that you always know what to say? And how is it, that you are so amazing?"

Ginny giggled but pulled away from Harry. "Go play with Carina, and tonight I will remind you that I am so much more than amazing." She winked at Harry and sauntered off to the kitchen, leaving Harry shaking his head. Damn, he loved that woman. But as he walked to his daughter's room and heard her giggling as she played with her toys he realized, damn, he loved his little girl too. A smile grew on his face as he went in to play dolls with her, he really did have it all.

A/N So I'm not really sure how much I like this chapter, as Ginny is actually really hard for me to write. Now I'm going to beg AGAIN for reviews, as I have only received one. So, PLEASE REVIEW! Speaking of my one review, charmedfan thank you so much for your amazing review! I would have more than likely given up on this story if it wasn't for you Charmedfan you were also correct about Harry being an alcoholic. In case anyone couldn't tell, he had went to rehab for being an alcoholic. So, again that you charmedfan, and please review people! The more reviews the quicker I update!


	4. His Daughter

Harry laughed as he watched Carina, Teddy, and Victoire playing tag. At four years old the differences between Carina and Harry had only become more pronounced. Her hair seemed even blonder, and her eyes seemed even blue. If there had ever been the tiniest of physical similarities between the two of them it was no longer in sight.

Bill Weasley noticed it too. "Harry?" He asked hesitantly to the younger man beside him.

Harry pulled his eyes away from daughter, niece, and godson. "What's up?" He asked curiously.

Bill looked back at the kids before replying. "Did you know that both red and blonde hairs are dominant traits? A child is more likely to get blonde or red hair than any other color? It's all based off of the genes of the parents."

Harry eyed Bill sharply. "What are you trying to get at Bill?"

Bill sighed. "Carina has blonde hair Harry, no Weasley has ever been known to have blonde hair."

"Victoire has blonde hair," Harry snapped back.

Bill smiled sadly. "Yeah, Vicky does have blonde hair. But so does her mother. As far as I know, neither of the names on Carina's birth certificate have blonde hair."

"My name is on her birth certificate. She is my daughter. I am her father. Those are the facts that you already know Bill. So either ask what you want to ask or leave it alone."

Bill turned to stare Harry dead in the eye. "Is Carina your biological daughter?"

"She's my daughter," was Harry's curt reply.

"Do you share the same blood?"

"I am her father!" Harry shouted, almost hysterical as he snapped up from the porch chair he was sitting on. Luckily, the kids were too lost in their game to notice.

Bill stood up and grabbed Harry by the arms. "I am not denying that she is your daughter, nor am I denying that you are her father. What I want to know is if you were the one to impregnate my sister. That is all I'm asking for Harry, and I promise that I will never bring this up again after right now. Now, did you impregnate my sister?"

Harry stared at the ground beneath him. "No, no I didn't."

Bill sighed loudly before sitting back into his chair, and Harry soon followed suit. "Alright. Alright. Does anyone else know?"

"Other than the biological fucker?" Harry snorted. "Only Sirius, he was the one I went to when I first found out."

Bill nodded calmly. "Makes sense."

Harry asked his next question barely above a whisper. "You're not… you're not going to ask who the father is?"

Bill looked at Harry in confusion. "I know damn straight who the father is. You, Harry Potter, are the father of a four year named Carina Potter. I know it, and that little girl knows it. That little girl knows damn straight that you are her daddy."

As Harry blinked back tears and was about to respond, but was silenced when said little girl jumped into his lap declaring that Teddy had caught her and no way was she going to be it. So what better place to hide than with her dad?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP

A/N I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I have no excuse, except to say how sorry I am. Now, I should have explained this earlier, but I forgot, the chapters where Carina is a child will mostly be one-shots, but as she gets older they will all connect. Well, they should all actually connect, but it will be a much better flow once Carina is older… if that makes any since? Well again, thank you all so much for reading and please, please, please review!


End file.
